


BT-7274

by ThundyCakes22



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThundyCakes22/pseuds/ThundyCakes22
Summary: Just a little poem about our favorite Titan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	BT-7274

**Author's Note:**

> One of a few poems I've written about one of my favorite video games, I might post others I have made depending on the responses.

We all lose people

That is just a fact about war

But now that I think about it

What do we fight for

...

We fight for the frontier 

We fight for the oppressed

We fight for freedom

With this I am obsessed

...

So I raise a glass

A toast to the fallen

Because we will always remember 

They will never be forgotten

...

But out all those that died

There is one I will always miss

The machine that saved my life

Who sacrificed himself for all of this 

...

They will always call him a machine

A tool built for war

But to me his will always be my friend

My friend BT-7274


End file.
